


title

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm bad at this, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: loki faller.finns inte så mycket mer att säga.





	title

Loki vandrade mellan Asgårds riken många gånger när han var yngre, han kunde vägarna – kan dem fortfarande, inte otrygg i det kolsvarta, tysta; det som pulserar av så mäktiga krafter att det känns levande. Vilseledd både en och två gånger, men aldrig så långt ifrån de niofaldiga rikena att han befunnit sig bortom till och med Yggdrasils rötter.

Han föll från bron till Asgård.

Och han faller.

Och han faller.

Och han faller.

Och ingenstans ser han skymten av något som kan hindra fallet.

Efter en tid har han tappat bort känseln i sina fingrar, och sedan förlorar han också känslan av att falla. Det finns inget att förhålla sig till, bara det tomma intet och svarta hål och galaxer och inget annat, en livstid borta.

Hans läppar är spruckna. Han har iskristaller i håret, han kan se dem glittra. Om universum är så kallt, varför är han inte blå?

Universum är en kvinna, och hon viskar till honom i tystnaden. Han kan inte svara.

_Loki_ , viskar hon. _Loki, Loki, Loki_.

_(Nej, Loki)._

Varför?

Han faller ljudlöst genom tomheten som är kvar efter Odins ord.

**Author's Note:**

> är det så dåligt som jag tror att det är? let me know <3


End file.
